Pocket Monsters: New Game
by Seraphilim
Summary: In the town of Pallet, one boy passed on the chance for adventure. Now, four years later, he is given a second chance...
1. Setting Off for Adventure

Pocket Monsters: New Horizon  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: I never thought I'd write a Pokemon story a year or so ago. But, well, I recently read the Pokemon Adventures manga, and that revived my interest in this game/anime/manga series.  
  
So, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: The original use of the characters in this story belong to the creators of Pokemon; the original idea of the characters Red, Blue, Green and Yellow belong to… well, not me.  
  
Chapter One: Setting Off For Adventure  
  
"Jeez… It's so boring now."  
  
The words pierced the cold morning air as the young teenaged boy stood at the door of his home. He was around fourteen years of age, and quite tall. His black hair was cut very short, almost a buzz-cut. His hazel eyes looked around lazily, as he sighed again. Placing one hand in a pocket on his blue jeans, he looked over his shoulder and called out, "I'm going out for a walk, Mom! Be back in a bit!"  
  
His mother's voice was quick in response, "All right, Ryan! Be careful!"  
  
Her words weren't just the worries of a mother about her child; the wilderness around the town of Pallet was chock full of wild Pokemon. If one wasn't careful…  
  
"I'll be careful, Mom!" Ryan called out as he closed the door and walked off. He was quite unlike most kids; four years ago, Ryan had turned down the chance of being a Pokemon trainer and going on the journey many children looked forward to with much anticipation. In those four years, while Ryan lived his life in small Pallet Town, the other children each left on their journeys. The last ones to leave were two boys, Ash and Gary, only a few months ago.  
  
Once they had left, Ryan was alone. Occasionally one of the other kids would come back to visit, but the only one who stayed was himself.  
  
He somewhat regretted not taking the chance of adventure; especially since it was probably the better option now. But, he was too old to undertake the journey; when a child turned the age of ten was the time. Ryan was four years overdue, and he was accustomed to life now.  
  
As he left the outskirts of the tiny town, Ryan looked up at the sky. "I wonder what a Pokemon journey is like, anyways? The Professor talks about it a lot." While Ryan stayed home, he wasn't simply lying around all day like a Slowbro or anything. He helped Professor Oak, the resident Pokemon expert, in his lab with stuff like organizing research and so on. It was a good enough way to kill boredom, and Ryan did learn some interesting things about the creatures called Pokemon.  
  
Walking the beaten path connecting Pallet and the nearby city of Viridian, Ryan didn't see anyone else traveling the route. Normally there would be someone on a errand, or perhaps a trainer. Today he was alone. Again.  
  
He neared a small grove of trees, where Pidgeys and other bird Pokemon would sometimes build nests. He entered the grove, and enjoyed the shade from the burning sun; it was nearing summer, after all.  
  
Leaning against one of the trees, Ryan wondered what some of his friends were doing now on their journeys. "Probably having more fun than I am…" he muttered. "I wish Yumi was here…"  
  
Yumi was Ryan's closest friend, even though she was two years older than he. She had left six years ago on her Pokemon journey, and would stay in contact constantly. At least, she did until a little over two years ago, when she suddenly wasn't heard from again. All attempts to find her were in vain. And Yumi didn't have family - her mother died at childbirth and her father had also disappeared, much like his daughter, eight years ago – so there was no one really to tell.  
  
As he was lost in thought, Ryan suddenly heard a sound nearby. The sound was almost like whimpering…  
  
Moving over towards the sound, Ryan wondered what it was. "Sounds almost like a Pokemon…? Maybe it's hurt."  
  
The sound was coming from behind a bush, so Ryan reached out to push back the fronds of the plant. The sight surprised him. It was a Pokemon, obviously, but it was one he'd never seen, even after reading through the files Professor Oak had in his lab. This Pokemon looked slightly like a white Charmander, although without the orange skin or the flame on the tip of the tail. 'Actually, it looks more like a Dratini with arms and legs, maybe…?' thought Ryan as he came near the whimpering creature. Another difference he immediately noticed was that it had two white wings folded on its back. Could this be a totally new Pokemon?  
  
Ignoring the questions running in his mind, Ryan looked closely at the white Pokemon. It didn't look wounded at all, but it was definitely exhausted, and maybe hungry too.  
  
"Poor thing. Why are you out here alone?" he said quietly as he reached out to gently brush his hand against it's skin. The Pokemon flinched slightly at his touch, but slowly calmed as he stroked it's back. Hoping it wouldn't bite him or anything, he scooped the animal up slowly in his arms.  
  
"The Professor might know something. If anything, we need to get you some help, little guy."  
  
The Pokemon let out a weak, yet somewhat indignant, reply. Blinking, it only took Ryan a second to realize, "Oh, you're a girl! Sorry about that."  
  
With that said, he ran out of the grove, and headed back towards Pallet.  
  
---  
  
"Well, I'll be. Ryan, this is an incredible find! This Pokemon isn't listed in any known database. And to think that we thought there were only one hundred and fifty known species…"  
  
As Oak continued to rant about the "incredible find," Ryan sat on a stool in the small Pokemon care room. The white Pokemon was currently sleeping on the examination table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Professor, will she be all right?"  
  
Oak stopped and turned to look seriously at Ryan. He nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine. This mostly a case of extreme exhaustion and hunger. Quite odd, if this is a wild Pokemon."  
  
"You think a trainer abandoned her?"  
  
Oak stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's possible, but I doubt even a cold-hearted trainer would abandon such a rare Pokemon…"  
  
A moment of silence passed, and Ryan spoke again. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Oak closed his eyes in thought. "Hmmm… I've already recorded what I've found into the database, but…"  
  
He cracked open one eye to peer at Ryan, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the mysterious Pokemon. With a mischievous grin, Oak said, "You'd like to do it, wouldn't you?"  
  
Eyes wide in surprise, Ryan looked up at the professor. "To do what…?"  
  
Grinning widely, Oak answered, "To embark on a Pokemon journey! I've seen your face lately; you're bored to death of sitting around here in this quiet town. I'm guessing you regret not taking the chance four years ago, eh?"  
  
"Well, actually…"  
  
Oak walked over and patted Ryan on the back. "Don't worry, you're not too old! While it's almost tradition to start when you're ten, in reality you can start whenever you want! Now the thing is, we don't know ANYTHING about our little Pokemon here. If you decide to go on the journey, my request would be to take her with you, and learn about what she is. Would you do that for me?"  
  
This was it. The chance to do what he had missed out on. The chance to make up for four years of lost time. Surging up from his chair, Ryan's eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
---  
  
Later that day…  
  
---  
  
It hadn't taken very long to ask for permission from Ryan's mother. After hearing that he was going out on the Pokemon journey, she had been almost TOO happy to help him pack; heck, she'd literally pushed him out the door with the words "It TOOK you LONG enough!"  
  
At Oak's lab, the professor gave Ryan two things; a set of five Pokeballs and an item he'd only given to four previous individuals: a Pokedex.  
  
"Use the Pokedex to record anything you can about this Pokemon, all right? You can either come back here or connect via a computer to my own to upload the information."  
  
As Oak gave him the last minute advice, Ryan adjusted the backpack he carried. Reaching up, he made sure the dark purple bandanna he had tied around his head was secure; strangely, the bandanna happened to be the same color as the Pokedex Oak had just given him.  
  
"Now, if you need any help, you can either contact me or one of the other trainers who also holds a Pokedex. The Pokedex are color-coded, so when you want to use the Pokecomm feature, just press the colored button that corresponds to the color of the Pokedex you want to connect with. The Pokecomm is a built-in phone for the Pokedex, okay? The white button connects with my own. Oh, lately there have been a surge of thieves and other no-good people all over the place. Team Rocket, especially, you need to watch out for. When you're talking via the Pokecomm, make sure to only address the others by their color, and not by name. Team Rocket's been known to tap phone communications so they can find the identities of trainers carrying rare Pokemon. And you have one rare Pokemon indeed."  
  
Through the entire lecture, Ryan simply nodded as he listened. Finally, Oak handed Ryan a sixth Pokeball; this one held within it the mystery Pokemon Ryan had discovered.  
  
"On your journey, if you wish, you can challenge the Pokemon Gyms in the various towns and cities. If you collect enough badges, you can participate in the Pokemon League Tournaments. But, for now, don't push yourself or your Pokemon."  
  
"Got it, Professor."  
  
"Excellent! Now, good luck."  
  
At that, Ryan turned and headed out of town the same way he had earlier that day. As he left town, he fingered the Pokeball that contained the mysterious Pokemon.  
  
"Maybe… maybe I can still do this."  
  
Upon reaching the grove where he had found the Pokemon, he stopped. Taking out the single inhabited Pokeball, he pressed the switch and tossed it to the ground. With a bright flash, the white Pokemon appeared out of the ball. This time she was fully alert and energized, her wide eyes blinking as she looked around. They finally focused on Ryan as he crouched down and held out a hand. Somewhat cautiously, the Pokemon walked towards him. As he didn't make any threatening movements, she finally came up to him and rubbed her head against his palm.  
  
"So, what do I name you?"  
  
As he thought it over, he look at the Pokemon's distinct features.  
  
"Well, you resemble a dragon… and you have those white feathered wings like a swan or, maybe… an angel? Dragel…? Nah. That sounds kinda stupid."  
  
Reaching out, Ryan picked up the Pokemon, and held her before him like one may hold a toddler. A sudden flash of intuition struck him.  
  
"I know. I'll call you Sera, short for Seraphim: the six-winged angels. Do you like that name?"  
  
To Ryan's surprise, the Pokemon nodded. 'She understands what I'm saying…?' he thought in wonder.  
  
"Okay, then! Well, now that I've given you a name, Sera, I think I should tell you mine. I'm Ryan."  
  
Sera smiled cutely at him, her eyes squeezed shut as she purred like a cat. Standing as he held Sera closer, Ryan walked over to the Pokeball on the ground.  
  
"Well, let's get you back in your ball…"  
  
At that, Sera gave a yelp and began to squirm in his arms. Stopping, Ryan looked down at her.  
  
"You don't want to go back in?"  
  
Sera shook her head. Ryan gave a little smile to calm any worries she might have.  
  
"Well… all right. But I can't carry you all the time, so…"  
  
Bending down, he placed her on the ground. As she sat there, he walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up. Reaching back, he inserted it into one of the small pouches on the belt made to carry Pokeballs that he now wore.  
  
"All right, then, let's go!"  
  
With that said, the trainer and his new Pokemon walked off down the road. Their first stop was in Viridian City.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One End 


	2. Basics of Battle

Pocket Monsters: New Horizon  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Author's Notes: Before any readers become confused, this story has no relation to the anime of Pokemon except in the use of names for certain characters. This story holds more of a similarity to the Gameboy games themselves.  
  
So when you see Ash traveling alone, don't be surprised.  
  
Also, I typed in a somewhat incorrect description of Ryan's hair in Ch. 1. It's not a buzz cut, but rather it is short-cropped black hair and the front is combed sideways to the right while the back is combed, well, back.  
  
Disclaimer: The original use of the characters in this story belong to the creators of Pokemon; the original idea of the characters Red, Blue, Green and Yellow belong to… well, not me.  
  
Chapter Two: Basics of Battle  
  
The journey to Viridian City was short and entirely uneventful, to the dismay of the newbie Pokemon trainer.  
  
"Crap, I was hoping to get a feel for battle or maybe catch another Pokemon…" muttered Ryan as he, along with the little Sera, walked down the main street of the city. Flipping open the purple Pokedex he pulled out of his pocket, Ryan sighed as he glanced down at Sera and said, "And you still haven't budged once from a Level Five rating… Kinda obvious since we haven't done any battling yet."  
  
The two travelers came to a stop in front of a large building with a sign that said, "Pokemon Center." Staring at the sign, Ryan shrugged as he adjusted the backpack he was wearing.  
  
"Maybe we can ask somebody inside if they know of a good place to practice or something."  
  
The two entered, and Ryan couldn't help but look surprised at how empty the place was.  
  
"Huh? I thought a PC was where trainers would meet to talk and arrange battles and stuff…"  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
At the greeting, Ryan turned to look at the Center's front counter, which an attractive redhead girl wearing a pink and white nurse uniform was sitting behind. Walking over to the counter, Ryan couldn't help but scratch the back of his head as he thought, 'Woah, she's cute…'  
  
Reaching the counter, he said, "Hi, I'm a Pokemon trainer passing through here…"  
  
The girl at the counter smiled and replied in a gentle tone, "Really? We haven't had a trainer pass through here for almost a week. My name is Joy, and I run the Viridian Pokemon Center."  
  
"My name's…" Suddenly, Ryan paused, remembering the professor's cautious advice. Quickly, so as not to arouse any suspicion on joy's part, he continued. "My name's Vio."  
  
---  
  
"Nice to meet you, Joy. Uh, I hope you don't mind my asking, but… where is everyone?"  
  
As this boy, Vio, returned her greeting, Joy couldn't help but hear the pause before he had told her his name. '…No, I'm just imagining things…' she thought as she suddenly realized what he had just asked.  
  
"Where is…? Oh, you mean other trainers! Well, after Viridian City's Pokemon Gym suddenly closed up and the leader disappeared almost a year ago, we haven't had as many trainers passing through here as we used to. The ones who do come through are usually on their way to Pewter or Victory City."  
  
---  
  
That news made Vio feel disappointed. "Uh, I guess there isn't any place to train in Pokemon battles around here then? I mean, seeing as how there aren't any other trainers in the city…"  
  
Instead of nodding a yes or anything, Joy gave Vio bright smile. "Oh, that's no problem at all! Here, come with me."  
  
Joy walked around the counter and lead Vio out of the building. Sera scampered after the two.  
  
Outside, Joy pointed up towards the large forested area north of the city. "That woodland area, that's Viridian Forest! If you travel up that way, you'll come to a small house just before the forest. That's where Trainer Gray lives."  
  
Vio looked at Joy with confusion. "Trainer Gray?"  
  
"Yes. A retired Pokemon Trainer lives there and goes by the name of Gray. He's been known to teach those new to Pokemon the basics of battling, capturing, and other things like that. That's why people call him Trainer Gray. I bet if you ask, he'll teach you what you need to know."  
  
"That's perfect! I'll just ask this Trainer Gray to teach me about battling! Thanks, Joy, you've been a great help."  
  
Waving good-bye, Vio and his Pokemon companion ran off towards Viridian Forest. As she watched him leave, Joy felt a little wave of envy run through her.  
  
"I wish I could go on a journey, but…"  
  
She looked up at the "Pokemon Center" sign for a moment, and then she gave a little smile.  
  
---  
  
(Quick Note: From here on out, Ryan will be referred to as Vio.)  
  
---  
  
Not a half-hour later was Vio standing front of a small cottage, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Little Sera, being smaller and faster, had quickly decided to jump on his backpack earlier on, so she wasn't tired at all.  
  
"I…huff…didn't think it…gasp…was THIS far…"  
  
After finally catching his breath, Vio walked up to the door and knocked twice. He stood there silently, still breathing a little heavily. There was no answer.  
  
"Huh? Nobody home?"  
  
He knocked a few more times, but still there was no answer. Groaning, Vio turned away from the door and began to walk away. "Don't tell me he isn't even home!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud BANG of wood on wood, and Vio jumped at the sound besides himself.  
  
"Who goes there!?"  
  
Turning around quickly, Vio saw a decrepit, bald old man standing at the now-open doorway, holding a wooden cane that he was pointing at Vio.  
  
"You! Boy! Who be the likes of you!?"  
  
Somehow, Vio felt a little threatened by this crazy old man.  
  
"M… my name is Vio, Sir! Are you Trainer Gray?"  
  
Coming out of the house, the old man jabbed Vio in the belly with the rounded end of the cane lightly.  
  
"Of course! Who else would I be, Boy, or do you think I'm just some crazy old man who happens to like in a wood house outside of Viridian Forest!?"  
  
"Uh, sorry…"  
  
Seemingly satisfied with Vio's response, Gray set his cane into the ground with one hand, and then folded his arms within the sleeves of his gray, worn robes.  
  
"Good, you're humble. I wouldn't feel like teaching you if you were just some cocky hotshot trainer like one of the last boys to pass through here."  
  
Surprised, Vio uttered, "How did you know…?"  
  
"Think about it, Boy. Why else would a young man such as yourself, and carrying things like that Pokeball belt you wear, come to stop at a small, innocent little cottage on the edge of the forest? Now, follow me, Boy."  
  
Gray grabbed up his cane as headed around the building. As Vio hurried to catch up, he said, "Uh, my name's Vio. So, you're going to teach me about Pokemon battling?"  
  
"What else, Boy? Unless you want me to teach about the fine arts of gardening?"  
  
"Oh, er, no thanks, Sir."  
  
"Bah. Very well. Here is where I teach those who wish to learn."  
  
Gray stopped in front of a little clearing behind the house. Vio looked around. "Doesn't look much more than just a backyard…"  
  
"It IS a backyard! Don't tell me you assumed I taught people while using some grand fandangled battle arena! Now, what Pokemon have you?"  
  
Vio fidgeted slightly as he reached back to pet Sera, whom was still sitting atop his pack.  
  
"Uh, just this one here…"  
  
"Just one? Very well then. That makes things a little simpler, yet more complicated at the same time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gray shook his head as he brought out a Pokeball seemingly from nowhere. As he held it with his right hand, he set his cane into the ground with his other hand.  
  
"Never you mind. First thing in battle is to choose your starting Pokemon. Seeing as how you have simply one, you send that one out."  
  
Before Vio could reply, Sera was already jumping off of his backpack and down standing before him. "Well, looks like Sera beat me to the punch."  
  
Seeing Vio to be ready, Gray tossed his ball onto the ground. "Your opponent for the training is this Bellsprout!"  
  
As he said that, there was a brief flash of light from the Pokeball, and in the next second, a Bellsprout, it's vines slithering slowly on the ground, was standing before them.  
  
"Second step, before you do anything, is to understand yourself, your opponent, and the situation. You see that I have a plant-type Pokemon out. You know the type your Pokemon is, correct?"  
  
Turning to look aside a little, Vio said, "Actually… no. She's a new type I've never seen before."  
  
Closing his eyes in thought as the Bellsprout wriggled restlessly, Gray said, "Hmmm… well, judging from those wings, you should be able to determine she's at least part flying-type. That gives you a type advantage here."  
  
Opening his eyes, Gray focused his view on Vio. "Boy, you don't happen to be carrying one of those whatchamacallits… Pokedex?"  
  
Eyes wide in surprise, Vio dug his Pokedex out of his pocket. "I almost forgot all about it! Let's see…"  
  
Opening the Pokedex, Vio pointed it towards Sera and pressed the SCAN button.  
  
[Scanning… This Pokemon is not listed in the Pokedex database. Adding new registry now.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Registry added. Please input name of Pokemon.]  
  
Quickly, Vio typed in "Sera."  
  
[Pokemon now identified as Sera. Scanning…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Name: Sera  
  
Species: Unknown  
  
Type1: Dragon  
  
Type2: Unknown  
  
Height: 1'4" (2'0" w/tail)  
  
Weight: 25 lbs.  
  
No other information currently available.]  
  
"A dragon-type? Well, that's certainly impressive, Boy. Dragon-types are quite rare, and it's especially rare that a rookie trainer such as yourself even has one in his repertoire. Looks like I was incorrect on the judgment about her being a flying type. Yet, a dragon-type's defense is especially strong against plant-type attacks, so I am still at a disadvantage here."  
  
Vio nodded at the retired trainer's words. Turning his attention back to the purple Pokedex, Vio scrolled the screen's image down a page.  
  
[Attack List:  
  
Tackle - Normal  
  
Tail Whip – Normal  
  
---- - ----  
  
---- - ----]  
  
Closing the Pokedex and replacing it to his pocket, Vio nodded to himself as he said, "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Good! We'll use house rules along with standard League rules. The house rules are: one Pokemon allowed per combatant, and no items allowed. It's up to you and your Pokemon. Got it, Boy?"  
  
Vio formed a fist with his left hand in determination. "Yes Sir!"  
  
The old trainer raised one hand to air as if he were imitating a referee, and he declared in a strong tone that didn't seem to match his age, "Pokemon Battle! Rookie Trainer Vio Versus Trainer Gray! Begin!"  
  
Lowering his hand to his side, Gray, along with Bellsprout, stood ready and silent. Realizing that the former trainer was waiting for him to move first, Vio bent down slightly as he called out, "Sera, start off with a Tackle!"  
  
Sera, her ears perking up at Vio's command, hesitated only briefly before she shoot forward, her white legs a blur as she charged for the waiting Bellsprout.  
  
Almost as if it were an afterthought, Bellsprout ducked to the left, and Sera flew past. The white Pokemon slipped slightly on the grass as she dug her feet in to bring herself to a stop.  
  
"Bellsprout, Vine Whip."  
  
As Gray's suddenly calm voice gave the order, Bellsprout spun around and threw two of it's vines speeding towards Sera. Reacting as quickly as she could, Sera jumped to the right to avoid the vines, but the second vine managed to nick her in the side.  
  
"Sera, reduce the Bellsprout's defense with Tail Whip!"  
  
Vio watched as Sera jumped at Bellsprout, spinning around in a one-eighty degree spin to slap her eight-inch-long tail into Bellsprout's face. Taken aback, Bellsprout paused before countering by slapping Sera down with it's vines. Thanks to Bellsprout's hesitation, Sera was able to prepare herself for the counter hit, and she performed a soft fall upon being hit by the vines which allowed her to land without taking too much damage.  
  
Vio grinned as he watched the fight. He could feel his blood pumping, since this was his first battle, even if it was still just training.  
  
"Sera, Tackle!"  
  
Sera was already rearing back to attack when he called out his command, and she followed through with it and tackled Bellsprout. The plant Pokemon fell, but quickly rose back up. Before either Vio or Sera was able to react, Gray's voice called out, "Enough! This training match is over. You did quite well, Boy, for a complete rookie. Although, it seems you need to bond a little more with your Pokemon; I noticed some… how do you kids say it… 'lag time' between your commands and Sera's actions."  
  
Gray reached out with his Pokeball and called back Bellsprout. "But, many rookie trainers have problems like that at first. After enough time spent raising and bonding with your Pokemon, the time between giving commands and seeing them performed shall become instantaneous."  
  
Pulling his cane out of the ground with his right hand, Gray began to walk back to the front of the house. "Follow me, Boy, we're not done just yet. Now I teach you about capturing Pokemon."  
  
"Yes Sir!" responded Vio happily, as he knelt down with his arms open. Sera hopped up into his embrace, and then the two followed after Gray.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two End  
  
Next time…  
  
Vio, under the tutelage of old man Gray, makes his first catch! But, what Pokemon is it? And then, a familiar face shows up as Vio ventures into the forest that separates Viridian and the city beyond… Pewter!  
  
Catch the story in Chapter Three of Pocket Monsters, New Game: Catch of the Day!  
  
See you again!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That was horribly corny, wasn't it? 


End file.
